Mr White
One Of The All Time Greats IN TAW. Mr White Is A Future TAW Hall Of Famer. And Battled Legends. And Is A Former 3 time World Champ And A Rumble Winner. Debut , European Champ: Mr White Debuted on The TAW Scene . He Dominated Everyone In NXT And Eventually Won The TAW European Championship In A Tournament. Then At Bragging Rights He Was Defeated By Stigma. Then After The Match He Was Attacked By Broken Thomas Starr And Had His European Title Shot. He Then Lost The European Title To Nakamura and Then Lost Its Again Cause The Champ Was A Pussay. He Was Drafted To Vengeance In The TAW Draft. Feud With Kian , Wolf pack. IC Champ: Mr White won against Liam Starr by forfeit to go to money in the bank which was won by Thomas Starr. Mr White Won Against Kian Before Money In The Bank. He Then Started A Feud With Kian For The World Title At Summerslam. At Summerslam Kian Defeated Mr White. Then Mr White Joined Wolfpack then attacked Kian turning heel in the process.He Then Defeated David Rivera then vacated back a month later cause he was too good. He Was The First Person to beat Michael Bellec. Mr White Won a Wolfclub 4 way To become No .1 Contender For The World Title. This Was After Wolf club Was Formed. Feud With Thomas Starr ,Royal Rumble and World Champ: After Wolf Club Was Over He Started A Feud With Ace And Thomas Starr. Thomas Starr Made A Stipulation If Mr White Lost He Will Be Thomas Starrs Bitch . Mr White Lost So He Was Thomas Starrs Bitch turning Face In The Process.After The Locha vs Thomas Starr Match Mr White Hit Thomas Starr With A Vaccination Which Settled A Match At Last Man Standing. Which Mr White Won Then Afterwards Was Attacked By David Who. At The Rumble Mr White Entered At No.19 And Won The Whole Rumble. Becoming The World Champ.(Ha Tom Suck On That I won the rumble and proved you wrong by winning the big one) . At Delete TAW mr white went up against someone squashed him then at command and conquer he defeated thomas starr and some other bitch to become the first ever unified taw world champ . Just before that Mr white defeated crazy j 2-1. The world title reign was short lived cause thomas starr starrbombed mr white making david diamond cash in on him which saw david win against mr white. Mr White Started A Feuds With Bryan Black Which He Lost And Then Started A Feud With Blowjobs I Meant BJ Evans. Mr White Won BJ In A Non Title Match Afterwards That Mr White Went Up Against The Kingdom In a 4 on 4 Gauntlet Which was Won By BJ Evans and BJ Made A Stipulation If Mr White Lost His Career In TAW Is Over. At Chase The Ace BJ Evans Lost To Mr White And Mr White Became A 3 Time World Champion. Then At Fear Factor Mr White Lost His Title In a Chamber Match Which Was Won By Thomas Starr. Mr White Was Last Eliminated. Mr White Was Suspended For 30 Days But TAW Announced That At Total Elimination Mr White Will Take On Joey Gallagher. = Accomplishments: 3x TAW World Champion 1x TAW IC Champion 1x TAW European Champion Royal Rumble Winner (2017) 1x TAW Breakout Star Of The Year (2016) 1x TAW Superstar Of The Year (2017) Records: 1st Person To Unify The World Title And The World Heavyweight. Most Eliminations In One Rumble Most Eliminations Ever Longest Royal Rumble Winner First Person To Win The Rumble At No.19 1st Person To Be Successful at Winning the Rumble And The Main Event Of C&C Longest Person To Be In A Royal Rumble 2nd Person To Win The Rumble. Shortest World Title Reign Moves: Finisher: Kinshasa 2017 Vaccination 2016- Glorious DDT 2017- Pop Up Powerbomb 2016 Attitude Adjustment 2016 later used as a signature Signatures: Virus Clash 2016- Ripcord Knee 2017- Virus Driver 2016-17 Now Used As A Normal Move Virus Forearm 2016 Backstabber 2016 AA 2016-17 Theme Song: Category:Roster